


Alternative

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Menstruation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prevented from having sex with Chrom, Eos suggests an alternative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative

**Author's Note:**

> Eos is the name of My Unit in my current game.

Being called to Chrom's room was nothing new for Frederick.

Neither was being called to Chrom's room to find Chrom naked.

Being called to Chrom's room to find Chrom and Eos naked, however, was new.

"Milord," he greeted his master as usual. He was not stupid; he had a pretty good idea why he had been called, but what could have prompted them to include... ah. He saw the string attached to Eos' thigh. "... Milady." Of course Chrom would not dare risk dipping his cock into the foul bloody discharge of a woman in her cursed days.

"Frederick," Chrom answered, a hint of pleading in his voice. He was aroused, visibly so. But since he knew the pleasure of lying with a woman, using his own hand must not seem attractive anymore.

Frederick turned to Eos. "Does Milady mind?"

Eos shook her head in response and affectionately caressed Chrom's tattooed shoulder. "I'm the one who suggested he called you."

Then it was settled, then. Frederick began removing his armour, soon helped by Chrom who came off the bed, still naked, to help his lieutenant get undressed as soon as possible as Eos watched from the bed with no small amount of warmth in her expression. This reassured Frederick but also made him feel slightly self-conscious as he was pulled to the bed by his prince, his cock already swelling. He could not deny the attraction he felt for Chrom, and he had no intention to. Especially when Chrom sat between Eos' legs and offered him the pot of thick oil the servants had brought to his bed "just in case".

Frederick needed not be told twice. In fact, he needed not be told at all as he dipped his bare fingers in the oil to coat Chrom's erection after Chrom lay back on the bed and Eos pressed at his side. "You are full of life as always," Frederick could not refrain from commenting, making Chrom flush and Eos giggle. She took the pot from Frederick as he straddled his prince, then lowered himself on his hard cock, fists clenched. It had been a while, thanks to their duties and Chrom's budding interest in Eos, but it felt as filling as ever, an opinion that seemed shared by Chrom, who couldn't hold back a moan.

As Eos came back, Frederick began moving his hips, letting out a small grunt as his prince's cock stretched him like never before. Was it the kiss Eos was giving him? Or the thrill of being watched? Frederick leaned toward the latter, but soon was in no condition to analyze the situation, too caught up in the heat of Chrom's cock inside of him, the obscene sound of flesh against flesh and breaths hastily drawn in and out, the sight of his prince kissing Eos in a manner completely inappropriate for public view. He was so absorbed in the latter that his climax nearly took him by surprise, and he was spilling himself on his prince's stomach before realized that he was. He remained seated on Chrom's hips after the fact, head lowered, panting, sweat dripping from his brow and the warmth of Chrom's seed inside of him.

Little could have prepared Frederick for what happened next: as Chrom pulled out and moved from under him, Eos came to him and kissed him deeply, taking advantage of his panting to slip her wet, warm tongue inside, sliding and rubbing it against Frederick's, soft lips pressed against his, erected nipples and supple breasts against his chest. Once on his knees, Chrom joined in as well, one arm around Eos' back, the other around Frederick's, nuzzling Eos' mouth aside to kiss the right half of Frederick's mouth, Eos taking care of the left, and both joined in the middle as well, kissing passionately, tongues mingling. 

Frederick thought about asking for explanations for this strange kiss, but settled for holding Eos and Chrom in his arms and drinking in the warmth of their skins.


End file.
